


Shorty Got Low

by connorssock



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Grinding, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/connorssock
Summary: For the prompt: It's a simple prompt really- i'm thinking club au vibes. Sexy, sultry kind of club. Perhaps Connor/Nines first time and want to drag Hank and Gavin out. Im thinking hot outfits with thin chokers and dark makeup (eyeliner?) possiiiiiiiiiiblyyyyyyyy smutty? up to you :)





	Shorty Got Low

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lez_leesoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lez_leesoo/gifts).



> I only sat on this prompt for *cough*over a month*cough*. I'm so sorry it took this long!

Clubbing. Hank wasn’t sure he’d heard it right but Connor stared at him earnestly as he asked whether Hank would take them clubbing. It was a young person’s game, Hank was too old for that kind of shit. But face with Connor’s big brown eyes and Nines’ sad blue ones, he found himself making a compromise.

“I don’t want to be the only old fart there. Convince Gavin to go and I’ll even be designated driver.”

He rued his words the moment he saw Gavin’s face split into a grin at the prospect. Hank really should have known Gavin cared little about society’s expectations of men their age.

“Phck off, I’m still in my prime!” Gavin had hollered at him even as he dragged both Nines and Connor away with mutters of “if we’re going, I’m not letting you be dressed like sleazy businessmen.”

If Hank had thought they’d have time to plan and organise something, he thought wrong. Given Gavin’s impulsive nature and the eagerness of Connor, coupled with Nines habit of enacting a plan as soon as its finalised, he’d stood no hope. So, Hank resigned himself to sitting in the corner of one of the new mixed clubs while the other three had fun. He should have known better than to think that was all his night was going to be.

Somehow, Gavin had commandeered his bedroom, ushered Connor and Nines in with a backpack on his shoulder and a grin at Hank that spoke of many things, none of which were angelic. He may have also yelled “put on your nicest rags!” through the closed door but Hank ignored him. Until he thought a little more about what was going to happen. They were going clubbing. It was Connor and Nines’ first time and despite his misgivings, Hank really didn’t want to let them down by not being allowed in based on his looks. With a heavy sigh, he opened up the wardrobe and tried to find something suitable.

Eventually he settled on something that likely wouldn’t get him kicked out for being a creepy old man but wasn’t too form revealing. Despite his bluster at times, Hank still felt acutely aware of the fact that he wasn’t a young, fit twenty-something anymore. With nothing else left to do, he settled down on the sofa with Sumo by his feet and waited.

Suspicious giggles and the odd bark of Gavin’s laughter filtered through the walls. They sounded happy and carefree in a way that Hank wasn’t. He wondered whether he should have indulged Connor’s puppy eyes or if he should have been more firm and let him go out by himself to discover humans. Ones that weren’t Hank and were probably so much better.

Before his little pity party could get any sadder, the bathroom door opened. It was like the world’s most cock-teasing fashion parade. First out was Gavin and Hank had to give it to him, he scrubbed up well. There was still a scruffy stubble, his hair in its usual slicked style but form fitting black jeans hugged his thighs while an equally snug tank top hinted at the form under it. To round off the look, Gavin’s eyes were lightly lined with eyeliner and, if Hank wasn’t mistaken, mascara clung to his lashes. He looked almost ageless and the thin leather collar around his neck didn’t help with the vibes he put out. If Hank hadn’t been utterly smitten with Connor, he could have been tempted to reconsider his stance on Gavin.

Thankfully, like good little ducklings, Nines and Connor filed out behind Gavin. Nines was tall and imposing, his usual turtleneck was gone in favour of a white shift that only had buttons until half way up. It left his thirium pump regulator indecently exposed, the fine lines peeking through the v of the shirt. His eyes had a much darker, smudged ring of makeup around them, drew attention to the grey-blues of his eyes. If Hank wasn’t mistaken there may have even been a bit of shine to his lips thanks to some gloss.

His breath, however, caught in his throat when Connor peered out from behind Nines with a small smile. There was a lacy collar around his neck, dark eyeliner similar to Nines but instead of lip gloss, he had a soft glittering sheen to his whole body. His top was more like an artfully draped fishnet, the sleek leather-like material of his trousers looked poured on. It was indecent and Hank licked his lips. Connor looked as though he’d walked out of some soft gothic-rocker’s wet dream.

“So, we ready?” Gavin clapped his hands gleefully and looked at the two behind him.

After clearing his throat, Hank nodded and grabbed his car keys, hoping that the drive will distract him enough from Connor.

At the club that Nines directed them to, they were waved in without so much as a second glance and Hank let the other three walk in front. Partially because he felt awkward going up front but also because his eyes were shamelessly glued to Connor’s behind.

Inside, it was dark with laser lighting that skimmed over the writhing mass of dancers. They were human and android alike and Hank felt a pang of worry again. The people there looked good, even Gavin would seamlessly fit in with them while he stuck out like a sore thumb. What Hank didn’t expect was for a hand to slip into his and Connor to smile softly.

“I didn’t get a chance to tell you,” he leaned close to Hank’s ear to be heard above the din “but you look amazing.”

It startled a laugh from Hank.

“Says you, do you know how many people have already checked you out, hungry to get closer to you?”

It was true, Connor drew many an appreciative stare already and they were barely through the doors. Nines and Gavin too, though less so because Nines had grabbed Gavin by the wrist and pulled him to the dancefloor with such a possessive one track mindedness that nobody would dare touch either of them. Connor though? He was fair game.

“I’ll just sit by the bar and have a soft drink or two, you go have your fun,” Hank nodded towards the bar which had a few empty stools still.

He didn’t expect Connor to follow him and lean against the bar, hip pushed out suggestively. Rather than say anything, Hank just raised an eyebrow at him and Connor returned the look. Silently, they watched the mass of people dancing. It was impossible to miss Gavin and Nines.

“Jesus,” Hank muttered as he watched. “Those two have no shame, do they?”

“They seem to be having fun,” Connor replied evenly though his eyes tracked the way the two were grinding.

It was more like sex with clothes on rather than dancing. Somehow, they’d even managed to get themselves glowing bracelets, Gavin’s were green while Nines’ were blue and they highlighted perfectly the way their hands roamed over each other. If pushed, Hank would have guessed that Gavin would be the one taking liberties with the way he groped at Nines’ chest. But a pair of blue bracelets had travelled down his back, pulled him close as hands firmly gripped his backside. In an instant Gavin was turning in the hold and Nines’ hands grabbed his hips while his lips skimmed against the edge of Gavin’s collar.

“Shameless, both of them,” Hank grumbled and took a sip of his drink.

“I would like to dance too,” Connor said.

“Go for it,” Hank gestured to the dancefloor, “don’t let me hold you back.”

What he didn’t expect was for Connor to smile and grab the arm pointing and pull him up. It never served Hank well to forget that while Connor may seem small, he could and absolutely would manhandle him when the mood took.

Protest fell onto deaf ears and he tried to resist but Connor’s mind was set. He happily twirled around Hank, much like he’d seen Gavin do it.

“Connor,” Hank tried to get his attention. “Connor!”

“Yes Hank?” Connor stopped inches from his face as dark brown eyes stared sweetly at him.

“I, uh,” words were difficult to push out all of a sudden, “I thought you’d want to dance with a more suitable partner.”

“I have assessed everyone as we came in and you are still the most suitable partner for me. Always have been, always will be.”

Hank’s face slackened in surprise at that and he was powerless to stop Connor slowly leaning in and capturing his lips in a soft kiss. Before he could even think about returning it or pushing Connor away, the pressure was gone and Connor twirled around him as though nothing had happened.

By the end of the song, Hank felt a little looser, no longer a frozen statue of shock and worry. It probably helped that sometimes Connor would dart back in for a kiss or trailed a hand across his side innocently before a more firm grip as he breathed against Hank’s neck.

“I’m going to need a break soon,” Hank panted.

Dancing, especially in a warm crowd of moving bodies, made for thirsty work. Connor rolled his hips against Hank’s and it was impossible to miss just how into it all Connor was. They both were, if Hank was being honest.

Breathlessly, they stumbled towards the bar and Connor flagged down the bartender for a drink. They were back pretty much where they’d started the night, except Nines and Gavin were nowhere to be seen.

“Can you see them at all?”

“No. I’ve scanned the crowd three times. They’re not here.”

Calling Nines didn’t seem to work either. It rang and rang and rang the first time. The second and third time it was cut off while by the fourth time Connor tried to make contact, he had been rudely blocked. Not before a grumpy “busy” echoed down their link.

“Charming,” Connor huffed and glanced at Hank. “Perhaps I could encourage you to step outside for a breath of fresh air with me?”

It made Hank almost choke on his drink. While he wasn’t the partying type, he knew exactly what Connor had in mind.

“Shouldn’t we talk about this first?” he aimed to keep his composure and tried not to grin when Connor rolled his eyes.

“I like you. It’s pretty evident that you like me. So, will you stop being a chicken about it and let me suck your cock behind this club? We can talk more about our relationship when we get home but I think we’re going to agree on it.”

With an offer like that, Hank couldn’t refuse. His dick was already taking an interest in the matter so it was easy enough to let Connor lead him through the throng of bodies until they got to a quiet corridor. It became fairly obvious that Connor had already meticulously planned it all when his sure steps didn’t falter. The unobtrusive door was propped open to let cool air into the club and they slipped out.

That’s when Connor’s steps faltered and Hank almost barrelled into him. In front of them, Nines and Gavin pulled apart with murderous glares at being interrupted. It wouldn’t have been such an issue, except for the way Nines’ pristine white shirt was so obviously crumpled, Gavin’s eyeliner had run a little, his throat had hints of bruising from where his collar had been pulled and the knees of his jeans were still covered in grit.

“What?”

And his voice was hoarse too. Hank bit back a giggle as he looked between the two of them.

“It would seem that you stole my plans,” Connor pouted as he accused Nines.

“I didn’t think you would make such a bold move so quickly. So yes, I borrowed them and improvised.”

“Wait, you knew they were going to appear?” Gavin looked outraged.

“It was a risk. But given your elevated levels of arousal, I don’t think you mind as much as you let on,” Nines replied evenly. “Now, if you’ll excuse, us.”

Connor grabbed Nines’ arm to stop him.

“The mood is somewhat ruined now,” he sighed. “I’d say we head home and continue our activities there.”

Behind him, Hank dangled the car keys with a grin.

“I’d wholeheartedly support that idea.”

Nines nodded, and without another word they filed out of the club and into the car for the world’s speediest ride him. As reluctant as Hank had been to go out to begin with, he found he didn’t regret it in a single way. Especially not when he woke the next morning to Connor next to him, makeup smudged like the world’s deadliest panda.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr as @connorssock where I also spew about publishing my second novel.


End file.
